Full Moon
by ThyLonelyPleb
Summary: Bella has lived in Forks her whole life and she's never met anyone like the Cullens before, especially the new English teacher Esme Cullen. There is something about the older woman that makes her bones burn and her heart race. Femslash AU SlowBurn BellaxEsme Mentioned LeahxRoaslie


Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or anything related to it... I think I used to have a copy of New Moon... I dunno'.

-XxX-

\- Chapter 1-

Bella rested her head on her desk with a loud groan "no more parties on Sundays" the brunette moaned underneath her breath, wiggling her head closer to the cool soothing wood of her desk. She sighed as she found a comfortable spot and began to doze off, the comforting presence of sleep mere inches away when the door to the classroom flung open and someone practicality threw themselves into the chair next to her.

Bella already knew it was Mike Newton just by the suffocating scent of heavily applied axe body spray that rushed to surround them. She clenched her teeth in frustration and didn't even bother to open her eyes, simply shifted towards the left, away from the cloying scent of the body spray and resumed her trek to slumber.

At least until a small callused hand began to shake her roughly, "Bella! Wake up!" The teen begged as he scooted closer to her. Bella teeth audibly clicked as she slowly sat up and smacked the boy's hand off her arm, she silently glared at the perpetrator who began to fidget under her cold stare.

"Harsh" he mumbled with a small pout as scooted his chair slightly away from the angry woman beside him before a large grin found its way back to his face. "You know how our English teacher got caught selling pot?" The boy attempted to whisper in a hushed shout that even their classmates from the front of the room could hear.

All eyes turned to them when a flash of movement followed by a loud thudding sound filled the room when Bella pushed the boy from his seat "you woke me up for that?" She snarled loudly as she drew back her fist to punch the hell out of him.

The scrawny jock instinctively cowered beneath her and shouted: "No, Bro its the new English teacher, the replacement is here and she's a fuckin' MILF". Bella's fist stopped centimeters away from his face as she curiously cocked her head at him "I thought Coach Jefferies was taking over the class, explain" the teen demanded as she lifted him by his worn and misspelled leathermen that apparently dubbed him "Ike" and dangled him over the floor.

"He got canned this morning, something about hitting on the cheerleaders or some shit!" The boy stammered as he began to wiggle in her grip and yank at the hands clasped around his collar. "Come on Bro you're ripping the jacket" he whined loudly making her roll her eyes and release the boy who promptly fell on his ass much to the amusement of their fellow classmates.

His face burned red with shame as he gazed around him at the classmates laughing and angrily scrambled up in a lame attempt to salvage his pride only to flinch when Bella clenched her fist. He retreated a step "her name is Esme Cullen I think and she took your spot" he murmured apologetically as he took another step back before retreating out the door just as the warning bell rung.

Bella glanced out the window beside them to confirm that a luxurious dark green BMW did indeed take the space her motorcycle would usually occupy. She could feel the eyes of her classmates eyeing her anxiously the entire class sat silently as they waited nervously to see what the woman would do at the affront until she lifted an eyebrow and glanced around at them making the room explode with a cluster of movement as everyone suddenly an important task to attend to.

Bella sat back down with a soft thump as she continued to gaze at the car from out the window, making a note of the license plate as she leaned closer to the window and noticed that past the BMW there were three other cars she didn't recognize in the parking lot that looked suspiciously new.

She could have sworn that past a shiny new Jeep she saw something dart into the woods, she cocked her head curiously and began to lean back in when she again felt the chair beside her scrape across the floor. She ignored the movement once more knowing the only people dumb enough to sit beside her were Leah and Jacob... And Mike but seeing as how he had fled the room with his tail between his legs, she didn't expect to see him until tomorrow at the least.

"Finally notices the new kids?" A deep voice rumbled beside her as its owner kicked back his chair and thumped his feet onto the table with a loud bang that made several students jump.

Bella quickly forgot about the thing in the woods and glanced at the bulky native man beside her and wrinkled her nose, pushing his muddy shoes off the desk with one hard shove. "What do you know about them, Black?" Jacob tilted his head at her and scratched the stubble dusting his chin "nothing much, they smell weird, keep to themselves and are all weirdly hot... I'm pretty sure they're all brother and sister and dating each other"

Bella raised an eyebrow ignoring the last bit "they smell weird?" Jacob shrugged and whispered under his breath so just she could hear and not the students obviously leaning towards them "I dunno' like sugar and... Death it's fuckin weird".

Bella's brow furrowed she didn't know if she should take that as an observation or an insult, her Quileute friends had been acting strange lately, their usually chill and laid back demeanor was being replaced in spastic burst to assholes who were either pissed or angry.

"Hmmm" she said hummed as she glanced at the car once more before moving to grab her backpack from the floor just as the bell rang. "It's creepy how you do that" Jacob mumbled as he began to reach down for his own, Bella clicked her tongue and shrugged "if you knew how to read a clock you could do it too".

The affronted teen flipped her off as a few of the students at the desk in front of them snorted with laughter at the insult. The pair began to bicker back and forth, barely noticing the teachers entrance, a young substitute who welcomed the class as he rushed in and began to excitedly talk to the class about today's course.

Jacob immediately tuned the man out and stretched across the desk, napping away the rest of the class while Bella absentmindedly watched the teacher go on to scrawl on the board and get most of the questions he copied onto the board wrong. She sighed quietly and turned towards the window focusing out past the rain and on the shiny new BMW in her space once more, she was unable to shake the feeling that something big was coming.

-XxX-

Authors note: Follows are hugs, Favs are kisses, and Reviews are smacks on the ass. Spank me creampuffs.

*Sorry about the bug where it showed the formatting code, I don't know why that happened.


End file.
